Mini Beckett's Halloween
by FloridasBluestAngel
Summary: This is a Halloween one-shot based off my story "Living with Aunt Kate". Emily's school is throwing a Halloween party and costume contest, and she has the perfect idea for her and aunt Kate's costume. Will they win, is there a ghost in the school, and does Emily have her first crush?


AN: A special Halloween one-shot I had in my head, enjoy! Don't forget to Review. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or it's characters.

* * *

Mini Beckett's Halloween

I was sitting on the couch, watching a movie, and eating a bowl of popcorn. It was almost time for Halloween and I was trying to figure out what my costume was going to be. My school was going to throw a big Halloween bash at our school. The gym was going to be a dance area, the second floor was going to serve as a haunted house, and there was going to be a Halloween costume contest.

The contest was going to be epic, and I totally wanted to win first place because first place prize is an iPad, "for learning", but anyone who wins it isn't going to use it for learning. Second and third place weren't too bad either; second place was free pizza for a year, and third place was a hundred dollar gift card to Macy's.

I heard the door open and I looked to see my aunt coming into the apartment.

"Emily what are you still doing up?" she asked as she leaned her arms against the back of the couch.

She was giving me a stern look, but I shrugged it off.

"Aunt Kate, it's only nine o'clock and it's Friday," I said.

"All right. Please tell me you didn't eat that whole bowl of popcorn yourself?"

I looked at the bowl, which was left with kernels and half popped popcorn and said, "There's no one else here."

"Please tell me you ate the leftover food in the fridge, and not just this," my aunt said.

"Yes, but that was hours ago. I got hungry for a late night snack."

My aunt shook her head and smiled at me. She walked around the couch and plopped down next to me.

"What are you watching?" she asked.

"This awesome movie, it's called "The Librarian: Curse of the Judas Chalice". It's awesome. You're almost as pretty as the main lady Noah Wyle has a thing for."

"Thanks, I'm glad I'm "almost as pretty" as her. Wait is she a vampire?"

"Yeah, she's awesome,"

"You're comparing me to a vampire?"

"Well yeah, but don't worry Aunt Kate you don't look dead, well neither does she. She's hot for a vampire."

"Yeah I guess. Who's he?"

"He's the Librarian and he went to New Orleans to try and relax, but wound up getting stuck working anyway. He's trying to help her out and to help prevent vampires from taking over the world."

"Huh, interesting."

"Yeah. Hey, since you look like her, that's what we should be for Halloween. Your gonna be the vampire and I'm gonna be the Librarian"

"Oh no, I'm not being a vampire."

"Come on Aunt Kate. It will be awesome. We could even win the costume contest. Please…" I begged her.

She looked at me, and I could see her thinking it over as her pretty hazel eyes bored into my dark brown ones.

"Okay, fine. We can go to your Halloween dance as these characters."

"Yay! Thanks Aunt Kate," I said and gave her a big hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go to bed okay."

"Fine, can we get our costumes tomorrow?"

"All right, I have off. We can do that."

"Cool."

I scurried off to bed and fell asleep thinking about how my costume would look awesome.

* * *

I got up the next morning and saw my aunt was still asleep. I decided to call in a reinforcement to help me out with my costume ideas, plus he's going to be at the Halloween party too.

"Hello," I heard a groggy voice answer on the other side of the phone.

"Good morning Castle," I said with chipperness.

"Emily, it's six o'clock in the morning," he said with a groan.

"Never mind that, how fast can you get here?"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. I was wondering if you'd like to help me and my aunt Kate find the perfect costumes for Halloween."

"Well, that sounds like fun. I'll be there in an hour, um… maybe two," he said as he let out a yawn.

"Okay, bye Castle."

"Mmm…" I heard Rick mumble and then he started to snore on the other end.

I chuckled and shook my head, hanging up the phone letting Castle get some sleep. While I waited for the two sleepy heads to wake up, I decided to watch some cartoons in the living room. I was sitting upside down on the couch, my head hanging off the edge and my legs dangling behind the couch. After three episodes of Tom and Jerry went by, my aunt finally wandered into the living room.

"Morning," she said with a small yawn.

"Morning," I greeted sweetly.

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Long enough."

"You want some breakfast?"

Before I could answer there was a knock on the door. My aunt went to the door and opened it. Standing there was a well-rested Castle with coffee and a bag of food.

"Hi Castle," I said as I walked over to them.

"Hey Emily," he said.

"Did you know he was coming?" my aunt asked.

"She's the one who asked me," Castle said with a smile.

"Thanks for the heads up, Em," my aunt said.

"Thought it be a surprise," I said.

"Well it sure was," my aunt sighed.

"Well, I got some breakfast," Castle said holding up the bag.

"Thanks," my aunt said.

"No problem," he said.

We ate the breakfast Castle brought and had a lighthearted conversation. My aunt and I got ready for the day and we walked to the nearest Halloween store with Castle. We looked around the shop and tried to choose between all the costumes they had here.

"Ooh… How about this one?" Castle said as he pulled out a costume.

"Sexy Vampire Mistress, I don't think so Castle. This is a schools Halloween party, not a strip club," my aunt said biting back a smirk.

"All right, we'll keep the sexy mistress part for next Halloween," Castle smirked.

My aunt rolled her eyes and I snickered at their playful banter. I looked through some costumes that caught my eye and that could be used to fulfill my costume idea.

"This looks good," I said.

I held up an egg white dress shirt, grey slacks, and a satchel.

"Really, that's it?" my aunt asked.

"The Librarian doesn't have a real complex outfit, plus if I buy a fake chalice then I'm all set," I said with a shrug.

"Okay, now help me out," my aunt said.

"Okay," I said.

Castle, my aunt, and I looked through the whole shop from top to bottom trying to find something awesome for my aunt Kate. I finally found a costume that looked super good for my Aunt Kate to wear, it wasn't too sexy, but it wasn't too dull either. It was called, Adult Countess Vampiretta Vampire Costume, and came with a crushed poly velvet dress with spider web lace, red sequin and satin details. The floor length vampire dress has a large red gemstone at the waist and it also includes a choker with an attached batwing shaped collar and red satin details.

This costume was awesome and I showed it to my aunt Kate.

"You think I could pull this off?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"All right," she said.

We bought our stuff and we walked home. As we walked home I asked Castle a question, "What are you going as?"

"It's a secret," Castle smiled.

"Come on Castle, I want to know," I said.

"Nope, you'll have to wait until Halloween," he chuckled.

I groaned, "Fine."

* * *

The next week flew bye like it wasn't even there, and it was finally Monday, Halloween. We had a fun day today at school, we played games and colored festive pictures. We got to leave early today, so the staff and volunteers could start decorating the gym and the second floor.

I went home and started making sure my costume was ready for tonight. We happened to find a cheap plastic chalice at a local store where my aunt bought some fangs for her costume. I put some dirt on my clothes to make it look like I've been tussling with bad men and vampires. I also put a few tears in the shirt too.

Eventually it was time to get ready, Aunt Kate got ready in her room and I got ready in mine. I put on a light gray t-shirt, the egg white dress shirt, gray slacks, a black belt, and my black boots. Then I threw on the satchel over my head and it hung by my right side. I grabbed the chalice off the bed and walked out to the living room to see my aunt putting on some lip gloss in the mirror.

Her hair was curled and she had a hint of black eyeliner around her eyes. She turned around and smiled at me, showing me her cool fangs.

"You look awesome Aunt Kate," I said.

"Thank you Em. You don't look to bad yourself," she said.

"I try."

She chuckled at me and said, "Shall we get going, my little librarian."

"We, shall my vampiress."

We got to the party and music was pumping through our large gym. There was a table filled with Halloween decorations and themed food and drinks. I looked over at the punch bowl and saw Castle there filling up his cup. I pointed him out to my aunt and she nodded.

We walked over to where he was and my aunt tapped Castle on the shoulder. He turned around and my aunt hissed at him. Castle jumped a bit and said, "Geez Beckett you scared me."

"You're so uptight," my aunt said sweetly.

"Ha-ha cute," Castle said.

My aunt laughed and said, "Nice costume Castle. Indiana Jones."

"Yep he's awesome," Castle said.

"I like it," I said.

"Well thank you mini Beckett. I like yours to, you really made it look good," Castle said.

"Thanks," I said.

"You too Kate, you look great in that costume," he said.

"Thanks Castle," she said and I could have sworn I saw a faint blush.

We drank some punch and conversed some more about the costumes and the awesome decorations. I was looking at Henry who just came in wearing a batman costume, and he looked so cute in it. There was no denying I had a crush on the blond headed blue eyed boy. My aunt nudged me and said, "Do you like him?"

"What no," I said.

"Really? Because you haven't taken your eyes off of him since he walked in," she said.

"Aww… Emily has her first crush," Castle chimed in.

"Come on guys," I said blushing.

"Go ask him to dance," my aunt said.

"No way," I said.

"You can do it Em. You only get one chance to dance with your first crush," Castle said.

My aunt nodded and I said, "Okay."

I let out a sigh and fixed my hair. My aunt and Castle chuckled at me and I glared at them. I grabbed some courage and walked over to Henry.

"Hi Henry, I like your costume," I said.

"I like yours too," Henry said.

"Thanks, do you want to dance?"

"Sure, I was going to ask you that."

"You were?"

"Yeah," he mumbled shyly.

I grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. We were dancing and jamming out to the music that was playing. I looked over at Castle and my Aunt Kate and they both gave me the thumbs up. I smiled at them and then returned my attention back to Henry.

Soon after our second dance, Blaire and Leo came over to us. Leo's costume was Leonardo from The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Blaire was Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony.

"Cool costumes," I said.

"Yeah, and I knew Leo was a secret ninja turtle," Henry said.

Leo laughed and said, "Yeah, yeah."

"I like your guy's costumes too. Who are you Emily?" Blair asked.

"I'm Flynn, the Librarian, from The Librarian," I said.

"Awesome! I love those movies," Leo said.

We laughed at him and I said, "My aunt came as the vampire from the third movie."

"Cool, can we see her?" Leo asked.

"Sure, come on," I said.

I took them over to the side of the room where Aunt Kate and Castle was hanging out and talking to each other.

"Aunt Kate, you remember my friends from the birthday party," I said.

"Right, nice to see guys again," she said.

"Whoa you look just like the lady from the movie. It's so creepy," Leo said.

"Yeah," Blaire and Henry agreed.

"That's what I said," I chimed in.

"Your right she does," Castle said looking my aunt over.

My aunt rolled her eyes and said, "No I don't. Plus I don't have a high octave like her or an accent."

"Yeah, but looks are so much better. The actress was hot," Leo said.

I hit Leo and he said, "Ow…I was just saying."

"Well thank you, you guys go enjoy the party," my aunt said.

"Can we go to the haunted house?" I asked.

"Yeah why not. Just be careful and stay together," she said.

"Okay," I said.

* * *

We were upstairs and waiting in line for the haunted house.

"Are you girls scared?" Leo asked.

"Emily isn't scared, she sees creepy stuff every day," Henry said with a smile.

"True, I'm not scared," I said.

"Me neither, it's just a bunch of animations and high tech gizmos," Blaire said.

"Yeah that's true, but I hear every night at Halloween a ghost of the school comes out, interfering with the haunted house," Leo said.

"Yeah right," Henry said.

"Even if it's true, I ain't afraid of no ghosts," I said.

They all laughed at me and we were finally next in line. The school counselor opened the door and we walked in. The first part was mostly decorations and fake bats and rats. We all laughed and giggled through the haunted house. Henry was holding my hand and I felt so happy. There was a few teachers dressed up and jumping out at us but nothing really scary.

We got to the last room where the lights were flickering and it seemed like a dull ending. Then we heard an eerie noise coming from behind a teacher's desk.

Leo gulped, "Guy's please tell me you heard that?"

"Yeah," we said in unison.

"It's the ghost," Leo said.

"No it's not real, probably just a speaker," I said.

"Someone check it out," Blaire said.

"You check it out," Leo said to her.

"No way," she said.

"I'll go," I said.

"I'll go with," Henry said.

We walked behind the desk from where the noise came from and looked around, but saw nothing.

"There's nothing here," I said looking around.

"Your messing with us right," Leo said with worry.

"No," Henry said and gulped.

Just then a blurry figure appeared and growled at the four of us. We screamed and bolted from the room running down the stairs and back to the lively party. We tried to catch our breaths but we were so scared.

"I guess this place is haunted," I said.

"Told you so," Leo said.

"Yeah, who would have thought," Henry said.

We shook our heads and Castle walked over to us.

"Why the pale faces guys. Was it that scary?" he asked.

"No we saw a ghost. A real ghost," I said.

"It was probably a hologram or something," Castle tried to reason.

"No sir, it was definitely real," Leo said.

"Let's go ask your principal," Castle said.

The five of us went over to the principal and he greeted us kindly.

"What's up kids and Mr. Castle," the principal said with a small smile.

"In the last room in the haunted house, is there a projector or something showing a ghost?" Castle asked.

"No, that's a little out of our budget. The last room is supposed to be a calming room to die down from the earlier room's excitement," he said.

"So there was nothing," I said.

"It really was a ghost," Leo said wide eyed.

"You guys saw old Luke Jenkins, the old janitor who haunts our Halloween party every year," the principal said.

"Yes," we said.

"Not many people get to see him. Think of yourselves lucky," he smiled and walked away from us.

"How are we lucky for seeing some creepy ghost?" Leo said.

"Who knows," I said.

"Cool… A ghost" Castle said with a smirk on his face.

"You're so weird Castle," I said.

"You sound like your aunt," he said.

"I've been spending too much time with her," I laughed.

He laughed and said, "Guess it's kind of a good thing."

"I guess," I said.

The art teacher came on stage and said, "Attention, Attention everyone. We're ready for our costume contest. We put everyone's name in a bag and we're going to pick five names to come up here. Some are groups and some are individual costumes, but you're all in one bag because we can only have three winners total. So here we go, if we call you, make your way onto the stage."

She started fiddling with the bag and picking out names, "Hailey and her mother Mrs. Florence, George Duncan, Sasha and her brother Joshua Anderson, Lyle Conrad, and Emily and her Aunt Kate."

I smiled wide and my aunt I and I walked onto the stage. Everyone's costume was so cool; Hailey and her mom were a princess and queen, gag, George was a ninja, Sasha was the TARDIS and her brother was the eleventh doctor, and Lyle was the Joker.

Our art teacher went down the line making us tell the audience who we were and what we were from. Everyone oohed and aahed at everyone's description, even ours.

"Okay, I want you all to clap for who you want to get third place," she said.

She went over each person and everyone clapped for Lyle. He pouted and walked away with his gift card to Macy's.

"Okay, now second place," she said.

She did the same as last time and everyone clapped for Sasha and Joshua.

"Yes free pizza," Joshua said jumping up and down.

They left the stage, leaving us down to the bottom three.

"Okay, this is the big moment. Let's see who goes home with a brand new iPad," our art teacher said with excitement.

She went over to George first and the audience was silent, then she went over Hailey and only two people clapped, then she went over to us and the crowd roared. I smiled brightly, who would have thought my costume idea would have worked.

"Seriously, you look like you just threw that on," Hailey said and flipped her hair.

"Don't talk to the common folk Hailey, we might have lost this year, but next year we will regain our winning status," her mother said as she pushed past us.

"Ugh, I understand your problem with her now," my aunt whispered.

"Yeah I know," I said.

"Nice going Emily Beckett Roswell, here is your first prize. Would you like to say anything," she said handing me the prize and the mic.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this. Who would have thought a librarian could win, but I couldn't have done it without my awesome side kick, my aunt Kate," I said.

My aunt patted me on the shoulder and smiled at me. The art teacher took the mic away and said, "All right let's give another round of applause for our winner and finish this party up with one more dance."

We walked off the stage and was greeted by a smiling Castle.

"Nice going mini Beckett and bigger Beckett," Castle said.

"Thanks," I said.

"She did a good job with her outfit and picking one out for me. It was all you Em," she said.

"Thanks, but you had to rock the look Aunt Kate," I said.

"That's definitely true," Castle said.

My aunt sighed and said, "What I have to put up with every day."

"Yep, but we always make it brighter," Castle said.

"Yeah, you two definitely do," she said.

"Care for one lass dance, my Beckett's?" Castle said

"Okay," I said.

My aunt nodded and we finished the night by dancing together.

This turned out to be the best Halloween I ever had. Usually my Halloweens were spent searching through my candy, making sure it wasn't laced with any drugs or something. Usually my mom ate those candies. Maybe I'll have a few more fun Halloweens before I get too old for them.


End file.
